GBoy's sleep over III
by The 3 ladies
Summary: Chapter three up now! n_n The g-girls get trapped in the Winner house with the drunk off their asses gundam boys. He-he. Poor girls. Please R&R!!
1. GBoy's sleep over!

_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sleep Over.  
  
By: Lady Wrath, Lady Blink and Lady Keo!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
NON YOAI!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(G-boys gather in the living room with sleeping bags.)  
  
Wufei: Why are we doing this stupid sleep over?! We sleep in the same house anyway.  
  
Heero: Duo and Quatre wanted to do it.  
  
Quatre: It'll be fun Wufei!  
  
Trowa: We are going to actually sleep right?  
  
*Duo hides Vodka bottles behind his back. *  
  
Duo: Of course we're going to sleep.  
  
Heero: We could play I've Never.  
  
Wufei: Fine.  
  
Duo: That's a great idea!!!! *Runs off to get more alcohol*  
  
  
  
3 minutes later  
  
Duo: Here we go!  
  
Quatre: Not my wine collection!!!  
  
Trowa: Damn. *Everyone looks at Trowa* What?! They're good!  
  
Quatre: So it was you!  
  
Trowa: I only had a glass! n_n;  
  
*Duo comes back with beer. *  
  
Duo: Here we go! I got it on sale too!  
  
Quatre: Okay Heero you go first!  
  
Heero: Mission accepted. ...*Thinks*... I've never stolen things out of one of Quatre's mansions.  
  
*Trowa and Duo take a sip*  
  
Quatre: Trowa! Duo just what did you take?  
  
Duo: Shampoo  
  
Quatre:? ... Trowa?  
  
Trowa: The wine remember?  
  
Quatre: Oh.  
  
Duo: My turn!! Lets see. . . . I've never sniffed my dirty underwear.  
  
*Wufei takes BIG sip*  
  
Heero: That's just wrong.  
  
Wufei: Stupid Maxwell. Fine, my turn. I've never . . . ran around naked in a girl's locker room and snapped a towel at their asses.  
  
*Duo and Quatre take a drink*  
  
Trowa: O.o; Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Braided baka I can believe. But Quatre!  
  
Quatre: I've never stolen something from a dear friend!  
  
Trowa: Quatre!! Get over it!! I'm sorry. *Takes a sip of vodka*  
  
Quatre: I was betrayed! How could you?! Do I have to put a lock on my wine cellar?!  
  
Trowa: Damn Quatre! Get over it! *Other G- boys look at Trowa in disbelief*  
  
Quatre: It was from 1923! Do you know how much its worth?! Baka! Do you know?!  
  
*Duo takes BIG drink of vodka*  
  
* Heero takes bottle and drinks the vodka. A stream of liquid runs down his chin. *  
  
*Duo sees Heero out drinking him and drinks another bottle. Heero starts on another. *  
  
(AN wrath: this is going to be interesting)   
  
Review the fic please. We wrote another chapter so if you want us to add; tell us! 


	2. SleepOver Part 2

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Keo: Thanks every one who reviewed! We appreciate it! This chapter is for you! *Bow*  
  
Lady Wrath: Lady Blink got all teary eyed when she saw that people reviewed!  
  
Lady Blink: *blushing deeply* Shut up Wrath!!! Thanks everyone!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*While Duo and Heero try to out drink each other*  
  
Quatre: I've never... tried to kill a friend, while sane!  
  
*Heero and Duo stop their drinking contest glare at Quatre and pointy take a  
  
sip*  
  
Wufei: Winner that was a dirty.  
  
Quatre: If we get them drunk enough we can get them to argue about Duo's eye  
  
color!  
  
Trowa: Again?  
  
Quatre: Then we record them and use it as back mail!  
  
Wufei: Winner you can be evil sometimes.  
  
Quatre:?  
  
Wufei: It's a good idea  
  
*Duo and Heero now drunk*  
  
Trowa: We might as well get drunk too. *Starts drinking like he's been  
  
traveling through a desert*  
  
Wufei and Quatre: Hn *start drinking too*  
  
5 min later  
  
Duo: *hic* I'm bored  
  
Trowa: Your always bored -  
  
Heero: Wheresh all da beer *hic* gone? * Looks around franticly*  
  
Duo: Down your big mouth *hic buuuuurp*  
  
Quatre: Lesh call da girls *hic, hic burp* goes to phone* Hey dorthy, *hic*  
  
you girlsh, wanna come over. * Hic*  
  
Dorthy: *On speakerphone* Are you drunk?!  
  
Trowa: Naa he just wantsh you girls to come say hallo. Heeeheehe!  
  
*Gun shot*  
  
Heero: Leave me alone Duo! Or I'll blow your other three heads off!  
  
Quatre: Hey dorthhhhhyyyy.  
  
  
  
Dorthy: What?  
  
  
  
Quatre: Wanna come over? We play.. What would we play?  
  
  
  
Trowa: Truth or Dare!  
  
  
  
Quatre: Yeah! Truth or Dare! Come over to my house Gorthyyyy.  
  
  
  
Dorthy: Its Dorthy.  
  
  
  
Quatre: I know that Gorthy!  
  
  
  
Dorthy: Dorthy!  
  
  
  
Quatre: Gorthy.  
  
  
  
Dorthy: *Sighs. * Sure, I'll come over with the others. See ya. *Hangs up. *  
  
  
  
*Quatre and Trowa start dancing. *  
  
  
  
Quatre: Gorthy is coming!!!  
  
  
  
Trowa: So is da others.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later  
  
  
  
*Door bell rings. *  
  
  
  
Duo: Girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs for front door and answers it. * Hi Gorthy and Relana. How are you this morning?  
  
  
  
Relana: It's midnight Duo. *Whispers to Dorthy. * Is he drunk? He smells drunk.  
  
  
  
Dorthy: Yeah. Quatre and Trowa are drunk too. Oh well. Better than nothing.  
  
  
  
* They follow a drunk Duo into the living room to find four drunk Gundam Wing pilots. *  
  
  
  
Heero: *Sees Relana. * AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
  
  
Relana: HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *Runs after the terrified Heero. *  
  
Catherine: I have bad feeling about this.  
  
Duo: Now the party is getting started!  
  
  
  
Quatre: Gorthy! *Gor-Opps! Dorthy sighs and rolls her eyes. * Truth or Dare?  
  
  
  
*Relana actually stops chasing Heero and sits down next to Dorthy! *  
  
  
  
Dorthy: Truth.  
  
  
  
Quatre: Have you ever.. kissed a frog? *Giggles madly. *  
  
  
  
(AN Blink: Remember their drunk people.)  
  
  
  
Dorthy: No. *Glares at Quatre. *  
  
  
  
Quatre: This is Truth or Dare Gorthy! You can't lie!!! *Looks suspicious. * Are you lying Gorthy? Don't lie now! *Waves finger in front of Dorthy's face. * That would be bad if you lied!  
  
  
  
Dorthy: I'm not lying Quatre. Trust me. Truth or Dare.Quatre.  
  
  
  
Duo: STOP GOING BACK AND FORTH AND PICK ME!!!  
  
  
  
Quatre: Ummmm. I'm going to be daring and say.. Truth!  
  
  
  
Dorthy: Okay! How much alcohol have you had?  
  
  
  
Quatre: Oh. Umm.. Seven. No eight. Maybe six. No. Ten. Not a lot Gorthy.  
  
  
  
Dorthy: Not a lot? Quatre.never mind.  
  
  
  
Duo: Truth or dare Relana.  
  
  
  
Relana: *Looks surprised to be picked. * Umm.. How about..  
  
  
  
Wufei: PICK ONE ONNA!!!!  
  
  
  
Relana: Dare. *Shoots Wufei a dark look. *  
  
  
  
Duo: Heehee! I dare you to drink a glass of vodka mixed with rum, whiskey, tequila, bourbon, ketchup, mustard, tartar sauce, lemon juice, sweet relish, horse radish, and..and.and..  
  
Heero: HOME MILK!  
  
  
  
Duo: Yeah! And home milk! You have to drink it alllllll in or under two minutes! It's a dare. You have to do it!  
  
  
  
Rest of G-Boys and Dorthy: Ewwwww!!!!!  
  
  
  
Relana: I don't kn-  
  
  
  
Wufei: Weak onna!  
  
  
  
Relana: Fine! It is a dare. I must fulfill the dare!  
  
  
  
(AN Wrath: Blink, you should learn something from Relana! Remember your dare?)  
  
  
  
(AN Blink: Shut up Wrath!)  
  
  
  
*Duo runs to kitchen to get drink ready. Trowa goes to get a timer. *  
  
  
  
Heero: Truth or Dare Quatre?  
  
  
  
Quatre: Dare!  
  
  
  
Heero: I dare you to kiss Dorthy.  
  
  
  
Quatre: Can it be a camp kiss?  
  
  
  
Heero: No.  
  
  
  
Quatre: Okay. *Starts to lean over to Dorthy. *  
  
  
  
Dorthy: Don't I have a say in all this?  
  
  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Relana: NO!  
  
  
  
*Quatre quickly gives Dorthy a kiss on the cheek. Dorthy goes beat red. *  
  
  
  
Wufei: CHEATER!  
  
  
  
Quatre: Heero never said I couldn't kiss Dorthy on cheek.  
  
  
  
Heero: True.  
  
  
  
*Duo returns with a glass that has chunks of white and green chunks in it. Trowa walks in behind him with a timer. *  
  
  
  
Duo: Set the timer Mr. Barton for two minutes. *Hands Relana drink. *  
  
  
  
Relana: All of this?  
  
  
  
Duo: Yes.  
  
  
  
Relana: Under or in two minutes?  
  
  
  
Wufei: Yes.  
  
  
  
Trowa: Ready.  
  
  
  
Duo: I'm ready. Are you ready?  
  
  
  
Relana: *Takes a big breath. * Ready. *Raises glass to lips. *  
  
  
  
G-Boys and Dorthy: GO!!!  
  
  
  
*Relana tries to chug down drink. Looks like she's going to throw up. *  
  
  
  
Quatre: GET A TRASH CAN!!! *Dorthy runs and gets a trashcan. Puts it under Relana. *  
  
  
  
Duo: One minute and five seconds!  
  
  
  
Wufei: CHUG, ONNA, CHUG!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Relana throws up. G-Boys look sick. *  
  
  
  
Duo: Ew. 55 seconds!!  
  
  
  
*Relana has a quarter of a way to go. Starts to chug more. Throws up some more. *  
  
  
  
Duo: 30 seconds.  
  
  
  
Trowa: I'm going to be sick.  
  
  
  
Quatre: IN THE TRASH CAN TROWA!!! IN THE TRASH CAN!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: 15 seconds!  
  
  
  
*Relana has a little bit to go. She just might make it! Throws up again. Chugs again.*  
  
  
  
(AN Wrath: TROW UP ONNA!!!! Blink: WRATH!)  
  
  
  
All: 10..9.. 8..  
  
  
  
*Relana has a little bit more to go. *  
  
  
  
All: 7..6..5..4..  
  
  
  
*Relana throws up a little and finishes the rest. And then throws it ALL up. *  
  
  
  
(AN Wrath: Damn. Blink & Keo: WRATH!!!!)  
  
  
  
ALL: RELANA!!!  
  
  
  
* Relana can't respond because she is bent over the trashcan. *  
  
  
  
Trowa: Ugggggggggggggggggg.I don't feel..well.  
  
  
  
Quatre: IN THE TRASH CAN MAN!! TRASH CAN!!!! IN THE TRASH CAN!!! NOT MY CARPET!  
  
Sally PO: I'm getting outa here!  
  
All other girls that aren't drunk: I'm with you!  
  
Sally: The doors locked!  
  
Une: Try the window!  
  
Dorthy: Every thing is locked! We're trapped!  
  
Une: They're drunk and hyper! And we're stuck here!!!! Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! It can't end this way!!  
  
Dorthy: Quick, the closet!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Is this chapter good? Review please! Remember, this is our first fic! 


	3. Sleep Over III

Sleep Over III  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Announcer voice. * Hey! The 3 Ladies here! And now back by popular demand and ready for your reading pleasure "Sleep Over Part 3"! Enjoy! n_n Please R&R!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing but we do own this story so shut the f*** up! ^. ^ Have a nice day!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Noin: I can't believe I'm stuck in here.  
  
Dorothy: It's your own fault.  
  
Noin: (PMS getting the best of her.) Oh yeah Miss. Four Brows!  
  
*Dorothy and Noin start to fight. *  
  
Sally: Stop! They'll hear-who's hands on my ass? Relena I told you no the first time! I don't go that way!  
  
Relena: It isn't me! I swear! The rejection killed me the first time.  
  
Duo: He-he-he.. Bootylicious.  
  
Girls: AHHHHHHH!!! *Burst out of door. *  
  
Trowa: *insane look. * For all doughs times Cathy!  
  
Catherine: What times?!  
  
Trowa: Those noogies that messed up my hair!  
  
*Pulls rope out of hammer space. *  
  
Catherine: AHHH!!!! *runs madly. *  
  
Wufei: Huh? * Sees Dorothy. * Don't worry onna! I'll save youuuu! *pulls duck tape out of hammer space. *  
  
Dorothy: Wufei, what are you going to do with that duck tape?  
  
Wufei: You shall be normal!! I will save you from your abnormality!!!  
  
Dorothy: What abnormality?!!!  
  
Wufei: Your eye brows onna! *crazed look. *  
  
Dorothy: Wufei they're fine. I'm happy!  
  
Wufei: NOOOO!!! *runs away. *  
  
Noin: How come we can't pull anything outa hammer space? *Makes hammer swing motion over Duo's head. *  
  
Duo: What? You mean like this?! *Pulls sledge hammer out of hammer space and hits Noin. *  
  
Noin: @ .@  
  
Duo: Noin? Noin?..hmmmm  
  
*Quatre in football line up with Heero. *  
  
Quatre: Blue 42!  
  
*Duo runs over to join them. *  
  
Quatre: Blue 42!  
  
Une: What are they doing?!  
  
Sally: I don't know! Wait! Where's Relena?  
  
Une: Knocked out in a corner.  
  
Sally: Thank god.  
  
*Heero runs to corner and grabs Relena. *  
  
Une: Ut-oh.  
  
Duo: Let's kick off!  
  
Sally: This doesn't look good.  
  
*Dorothy runs by. *  
  
Dorothy: AHHHH!!!! HELP ME!!  
  
Wufei: COME BACK!! I WANT TO HELP YOU! NOT HURT YOU! *Snaps duck tape. * HERE'S WUFEI!  
  
Dorothy: AHHH!!  
  
Quatre: AND HIKE!!  
  
*Heero rushes forward and kicks Relena. She soars to the side of the world. *  
  
Duo, Heero and Quatre: It's good! *Do victory dance. *  
  
Duo: *singing. * A pirate's life is a life for me!  
  
Heero: Yo ho ho and a bottle of yams!  
  
Duo: Dude, its not a bottle of yams. It's bottle of da runs!  
  
Heero: oh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reviewing! *Smiles at blah blah for reviewing so much! n_n * Please review again! Have an awesome day! - The 3 Ladies 


End file.
